forgotten tale of the hero of time
by Foxtothepast
Summary: link is looking for navi but while he is doing this he makes new friends or maybe more than friends link erza relationship link loses his right eye Sorry on hold


Disclaimer I do not own Legend of Zelda or fairy tail

"" never was said explanation from me to the reader to help the reader under stand why link said that

The return of the Hero of Time was celebrated by the people of Hyrule but it was short lived because link was determined to find Navi so once again he set out to find his friend. link at the age of 17 had not seen navi in 7 long years he had almost given up and asked Zelda what he should do to find to find navi. Zelda told link to look in a parallel world to find his friend but she also told him it will be awhile before he can return . Zelda walked with Link to the temple of time. she thought it would be a good idea for link to take the master sword with him.

Links p.o.v.

Zelda do you really think that it will be necessary for me to take the master sword with me? I asked politely, she nodded her head and began to speak. link the world you are going to is full of magic that is different then what you find here in hyrule. You remember the fight you fought in Ganon's tower? she asked, yes Zelda I said as I was about to continue but stopped. Now I see why you what me to take the master sword. I said, it defected Ganon's magic back at him. suddenly the door of time opened. I walked inside the previously hidden room and walked to the sword that was in a stone pedestal drew it from its resting place. when I drew the sword from its resting place The sword light up with energy. It seems like the sword missed its master. zelda said, as I put the master sword in to its sheath and attached it to my belt that previously held the gilded sword. I am ready to go Zelda. with a snap of her finger a portal appeared are you sure about this link? she asked, yes zelda I stated in respond to her question. then I walked in to the portal and it closed be hind me. when I entered the portal I was standing on solid ground for a few seconds but a few seconds later I was falling toward the ground. then everything when dark.

Erzas p.o.v

Lucy and I were just leaving the guild when we heard a scream of pain and it was coming from in front of the guild we went to investigate the scream and found a 19 year old swordsmen on the ground. I turned to Lucy and told her to go get help. I watched her turn around and run into the guild. I turned my attention to the swordsman who was still laying on the ground to find him unconscious and bleeding. I turned the swordsman over and see that he is missing his right eye. A few moments pass then i realized that Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were coming out of the guild. I yelled at them to help me get the swordsman inside the guild. we took him to the clinic inside the guild and told master Makarov what we found. Later that day I when to clinic to see how the swordsman was doing thankful I found him awake.

Links p.o.v.

when I began to see again I noticed that I was in a different place then what I saw when I was falling . Then i noticed a woman around the age of 19. How are you doing? she asked, why do you ask i replied back to her in hylian. what she said frowning. I am sorry I thought you could speak hylian. you look like someone I know. "thinking of Malon because of her hair color". why did you ask how I was doing by the way. you do realize your missing an eye? she asked, what do you mean missing an eye and why is it so dark in here? I asked her in return.

put your right hand to you right eye. she told me to do it and I did as she asked. unfortunately she was telling the truth I though the place were my right eye was and jumped back in pain. I must have landed on something when I was falling something sharp. I feel larger and a couple of years older I guess time speed up for me when traveling between worlds I thought to my self.

Erzas p.o.v.

What is your name I asked, he responded to my question he said his name was link kokiri then he asked me what my name was I told it was Erza.

links p.o.v

where is my gear I asked erza she hand me an eye patch, maser sword , my wallet, the mirror shield and my pouches that go on my belt. thanks for the help I told her. no problem she smiled at me i could tell she has not done that in a while.

h i got up and walk out the door lets find Navi I told my self. Hey Link I heard her call my name i stopped and looked at her.

Erzas p.o.v

Can I ask you a question?

End of chapter


End file.
